parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Jr. Commercial Break - February 23, 1998
Part 1 #Nickelodeon Closing #You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown Promo #Baby Uh-Oh! Commercial #Lucky Charms Commercial #Applebee's Commercial #Zig Zag Zoom Commercial #Lego Insectoids Commercial #Tiger Giga Pets - Rugrats Commercial #NIck Jr. ID - Lions #Up Next ID (Cows: Little Bear/Blue's Clues) #Nick Jr. Opening (1998) #Nick Jr. Face Tries To Be Serious (Little Bear Version) #Little Bear Opening Follow the Leader/Little Scarecrow Bear/Little Bear and the Baby Part 2 #Little Bear Closing #Nelvana Logo #Nick Jr. ID - Catch #Nick Jr. Face Announces Flexy's Little Big Question #Flexy's Little Big Question - Toothbrushing Brushing #Nick Jr. Face Chuckles #Up Next ID (Pigs: Blue's Clues/The Busy World Of Richard Scarry/Jim Henson's Animal Jam) #Gullah Gullah Island Promo #Play-Doh Ice Cream Playshop Commercial #Batman Action Figures Commercial #Kool-Aid - Rock O' Dile #Honey Nut Cheerios Commercial #Burger King Kids Club - Toonsyvania #Tie Dye Barbie Commercial #Nick Jr. Is Just For Me (1998) #Nick Jr. ID - Toaster #Nick Jr. Face Does His Balloon Trick #Blue's Clues Blue's Wants to Play a Song Game Opening (1996) Part 3 #Blue's Clues Blue Wants to Play a Song Game Closing (1996) #Nick Jr. Face Shushes #Joey's Lunch - Tango #Nick Jr. Face the Pig #Up Next ID (Chicks: The Busy World Of Richard Scarry/Jim Henson's Muppet Babies) #Blue's Big Marathon Promo #Trix - Tour De Trix #Rainbow Brite Commercial #Kellogg's Corn Flakes - Bubbles #Nick Jr.com/Blue's Clues #Nick Jr. ID - Elephants #Nick Jr. Face Makes Sheep Sounds (The Busy World Of Richard Scarry Version) #The Busy World Of Richard Scarry Opening Part 4 #The Busy World Of Richard Scarry Closing #Cinar Logo #Kellogg's Logo #Nick Jr. Face In The Jungle (Version 1) #Jungle Boogie - Playing #Nick Jr. Face Eats a Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwich #Up Next ID (Rabbits: Jim Henson's Muppet Babies/Gullah Gullah Island) #Gullah Gullah Island Promo #Lucky Ducks Commercial #Scrabble Commercial #Phonics Commercial #Juicy Juice Commercial #Tie Dye Barbie Commercial #Nick Jr. Opening (1998) #Nick Jr. ID - Cats #Nick Jr. Face Wears a Disguise (Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Version) #Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Opening Part 5 #Jim Henson's Muppet Babies Closing #Nick Jr. Face Announces Max and His Alphabet Adventures (1st Version) #Max and His Alphabet Adventures - The Letter M #Nick Jr. Face Sings a Song About Spell His Name #Up Next ID (Ducklings: Gullah Gullah Island/The Busy World Of Richard Scarry) #Blue's Big Marathon Promo #Easy Bake Oven Commercial #Popsicle Commercial #Hersery's Commercial #Wordville Commercial #McDonald's Short - Airplane #Pizza Hut Commercial #Lil' Splish N' Splash Commercial #Nick Jr. ID - Pigs #Nick Jr. Face Loves To Sing #Gullah Gullah Island Opening The Troll That Ate Gullah Gullah Island Part 6 #Gullah Gullah Island Closing #Perez Minton Productions #Nick Jr. Catch Logo #Nick Jr. Face Cheers For Amby & Dexter #Amby and Dexter - Piano #Nick Jr. Face Announces That Today Is Thursday #Up Next ID (Goats: The Busy World Of Richard Scarry/Little Bear) #Gullah Gullah Island Promo #Batman and Robin Action Figures Commercial #Fruit By the Foot Flavor Wave - Pool #Kool-Aid Commercial #McDonald's Short - Airplane #Kellogg's Frosted Flakes - School #Nick Jr.com (1998) #Nick Jr. ID - Dinosaurs #Nick Jr. Face Makes Cow Sounds (The Busy World Of Richard Scarry Version) #The Busy World Of Richard Scarry Opening Part 7 #The Busy World Of Richard Scarry Closing #Cinar Logo #Nick Jr. Face Announces Little Big Question (Version 2) #Flexi’s Little Big Question - Vegetables #Nick Jr. Face the Pig #Up Next ID (Cows: Little Bear/Blue's Clues) #Twizzers Commercial #Lucky Ducks Commercial #Play-Doh Ice Cream Playshop Commercial #Corn Pops Commercial #Fishin' Around Commercial #Lucky Charms Commercial #Nick Jr. ID - Fish #Nick Jr. Face Sometimes (Little Bear Version) #Little Bear Opening Part 8 #Little Bear Closing #Nelvana Logo #Nick Jr. ID - Catch #Nick Jr. Face's Hat Collection (Show and Tell Version) #Show and Tell - The Witch and the Boy #Nick Jr. Face Thinks of Words are Opposites #Up Next ID (Dogs: Blue's Clues/Rupert) #Gullah Gullah Island Promo #Scrabble Commercial #Hoppin' Poppin' Spaceballs Commercial #Fruit By the Foot Flavor Wave - Crunch #MnM's Minis - Chocobusters #Bubble Yum Gum Commercial #Nick Jr. Face Thinks Is Nick Jr. Is For Random Stuff (Version 1) #Nick Jr. ID - Giraffes #Nick Jr. Face Mixes Colors (Blue's Clues Version) #Blue's Clues Blue’s Favorite Song Opening (1996) Part 9 #Blue's Clues Blue’s Favorite Song Closing (1996) #Nick Jr. Face Shushes For Joey’s Lunch #Joey’s Lunch - Lunch Time Song #Nick Jr. Face Shouts A Yahoo! #Up Next ID (Cats: Rupert/The Wubbulous World Of Dr. Seuss) #Felicity Promo #Burger King Kids Club - Toonsyvania #Baby Uh-Oh! Commercial #Phonics Commercial #Pokemon Red and Blue Commercial #McDonald's Short - Airplane #Nick Jr.com/Blue's Clues #Nick Jr. ID - Game Board #Nick Jr. Face Watches the Fork and Spoon Dance (Rupert Version) #Rupert Opening Part 10 #Rupert Closing #Ellipse Programme Logo #Nelvana Logo #Nick Jr. Face Makes Bird Sounds (Short Version) #Up Next ID (Horses: Maisy/Franklin) #Blue's Big Marathon Promo #Backpack Club Commercial #Fishin' Around Commercial #Zig Zag Zoom Commercial #ZooBooks Commercial #Nick Jr. ID - Crocodiles #Nick Jr. Face Takes Pictures (Maisy Version) #Maisy Opening Part 11 #Polygram Films Logo #Nick Jr. Face Announces A Special Muppet Tune From Muppet Time #Muppet Time-Tent #Nick Jr. Face Tries Out Lots Different Patterns #Up Next ID (Chicks: Franklin/Allegra's Window) #Gullah Gullah Island Promo #Tiger Giga Pets Rugrats Commercial #Phonics Commercial #Popsicle Commercial #Trix - Tour De Trix #Batman Action Figures Commercial #Nick Jr. ID - Dinosaurs #Nick Jr. Face Drinks from His Cup (Franklin Version) #Franklin Opening '' Part 12 #Franklin Closing #Nelvana Logo #Nick Jr. Face Has a Butterfly For a Nose #Maggie and the Ferocious Beast - Move to the Moosic #Nick Jr. Face In The Dark #Up Next ID (Ducklings: Allegra’s Window/Gullah Gullah Island #Wordville Commercial #Honey Nut Cheerios Commercial #Mickey Mouse Parade - Ice Cream Treats #Lucky Charms Commercial #Hershey's Commercial #Nick Jr.com (1998) #Nick Jr. ID - Elephants #Nick Jr. Face Takes a Nap (Allegra's Window Version) #Allegra's Window Opening Part 13 #Allegra's Window Closing #Topstone Productions #Jumbo Pictures #Nick Jr. ID - Catch #Nick Jr. Face The Frog (Version 2) #Jungle Boogie - Scratching #Nick Jr. Face Spins Around #Blue’s Big Marathon Promo #Quaker Popeye Commercial #Apple Cinnamon Cherrios Commercial #Elefun Commercial #Fruity Pebbles Commercial #Lil’ Splish N’ Splash Promo #Nick Jr. ID - Swans #Nick Jr. Face Has A Boo Boo (Gullah Gullah Island Version) #Gullah Gullah Island Opening Part 14 #Gullah Gullah Island Closing #Perez Minton Productions Logo #Nick Jr. ID - Catch #Nick Jr. Face Announces Max and His Alphabet Adventures (Version 2) #Max and His Alphabet Adventures - Polly the Painter #Nick Jr. Face And The Flowers That Never Stop Growing #Nick Jr. Closing (1998) #Nickelodeon Up Next ID (Parking Lot: Looney Tunes/Rocko's Modern Life) #Surge Protectors #MSNBC Promo #Another One #Baby Buddies Commercial #Juicy Juice Commercial #Nickelodeon Western 5 to 8 Promo #Nickelodeon ID - Fruit #Looney Tunes Opening Category:Nick Jr.